Brilliant Star: Golden Selection
''Brilliant Star: Golden Selection ''Is a fictitious label based in the Nintendo Selects, Playstation The Best/Greatest Hits and Xbox Platinum Hits, commemorating the 5th anniversary of the In-Verse All-Stars series with the "Original release" in no particular order and includes new covers arts (Except in the case of the Vanessa ''remaster), and DLC codes, 12 + 3 (To be released) games are part of the list, three of them despite their multiplatform condition, they were separated for unknown reasons. Games Wave I #The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon'' (Multiplatform, July 2017) #*NOTE: Labeled as The Adventures of Vanessa: Blue Moon ''in PAL countries. #The Raven - VSRFX'' (Multiplatform, December 2016) #*NOTE: Labeled as VSRFX - Valeria Lane ''in Japan. #*First M rated game. #*Only Remake in this list. #Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' (Multiplatform, October 2016) #*NOTE: Second Oldest game in Wave I. #''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle'' (Multiplatform, December 2015) #*NOTE: Labeled as FEAST Senki in Japan. #*Oldest Game in the Wave I. #''Re: Vengeance - A Distant Last Battle'' (Multiplatform, April 2016) #*NOTE: Features the Limited Edition Missions. Wave II #''Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood'' (Multiplatform, February 2015) #*NOTE: Known as Phantom's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos in South America. #*The oldest non Remaster in Wave II and among the games, until January 2015's VSRFX3. and May 2014's Dream Revolution 3 Final. #*Only E10+ rated game until Neo Formula Racing ''in the second list. #The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul'' (Multiplatform, December 2016) #*NOTE: Known as Arcana no Senshi II: Tsukikage ''in Japan. #*The only game in the series with standalone retail non bundled release. #The Adventures of Vanessa 1+2 Wii U Edition (2012) #*NOTE: Exclusive to the west. #*Wii U only. #*Only Remaster in the list. #*Oldest Game. #*Only E rated game until Wave V's Generations. #Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X'' (October 2017) #*PS4 only. Despite the other releases, the Golden Selection only applies to this particular version. #''Zero Unleashed'' (August 2016) #*XONE only. Despite the other releases, the Golden Selection only applies to this particular version. #*Exclusive to the west. Wave III #''Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End'' (Multiplatform, October 2016) #*NOTE: Exclusive to the west. #''Dreamers of the Road III'' (Multiplatform, November 2015) #*NOTE: Exclusive to the west. #''Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze (Multiplatform, May 2015) #*NOTE: PS4, Wii U and XONE releases only. #*Only E10+ game in this list. #In-Verse All-Stars Legends (Multiplatform, September 2015) #*NOTE: PS4, Wii U, XONE, PSV and N3DS releases only. #*Exclusive to the west. #VSRFX3 - Awakening'' + VSRFX Gaiden (Multiplatform, January 2015) #*NOTE: Oldest game in the Wave III. Wave IV #''Dream Revolution 3 Final: New Game'' + Dream Revolution 3.5 Final: ENCORE+ (Multiplatform, May 2014 and April 2015) #*''3 Final'' is the Oldest game in all Waves. #*NOTE: PS4, XONE, PSV and New 3DS Only. #''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' (Multiplatform, May 2017) #*Newest Game in Wave IV. #*Labeled as FEAST Senki: The Final in Japan. #''Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers'' (Multiplatform -Portable-, March 2016) #*First Portable Only Game. #*Only E10+ in this list. #''Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul'' (Multiplatform, January 2017) #*Known in Europe as Re: Vengeance Part V - Dark Blood. #''Neo Freedom X – The Third Impact'''' (Multiplatform, October 2014) #*Second Oldest game in all Waves. #*NOTE: PS4 and XONE Only. Wave V # [[The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations|''The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations]] (Multiplatform -Portable-, December 2017) #* Only E in this list. #* Second Portable Only. # Blood & Poison: The Dead End (Multiplatform, September 2017) #* Only M in this list. #* NOTE: Exclusive in North America. # TBA #* ??? # TBA #* ??? # TBA #* ???